thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Goro, Hansel, Luci, and Roddy (Same Side)
Izzy: Day 175, the Sanctuary of Eldath. Luci'd written back: How? Hansel assured Goro that it was fine to go see her in person to answer. He really fucking wanted to give the kid a hug, but he knew she didn't like them and he was trying to ... stop doing that. But he figured once they got there he'd think of something comforting to do, so he recruited a grumbling Mishka into teleporting them to the Sanctuary again. Roddy saw them at the last minute and decided he wanted to come along, and Hansel didn't have the heart to just tell him no -- kinda fucking amazing, actually, the idea of three of Hansel's family members being in the same place at once, and probably not fuckin' fighting. But then then came through the portal, and he realized Roddy didn't really know why they were here. "Uh," he started. "So, hey. Kid. Just to let you know. We're, uh." Fuck. How to put this carefully but without downplaying it. "Thing is, Goro kinda fucked up and freaked Luci out last time he was here, so we're kinda here so he can apologize and shit. She'll be fine, and all." He remembered that picnic. God, what a fucking disaster. Poor Roddy. "We can, y'know, visit normally, after. Just gotta get that out of the way." Muse: Roddy stared for a second, and then a slow smile started to spread across his face. "Aww. Goro? You upset Luci? I don't believe it," he drawled, and then started snickering. It figured. It was hilarious though. Lina: Goro scowled. "Do you really need to be here for this? I mean, really?" Muse: "Nah, but I wouldn't miss this for the world." Izzy: Hansel set a hand on each of their shoulders, partially to push them forwards. "Hey. Fuckin' play nice. Luci likes Roddy, it'll probably make her feel better to have him there." He thought. Maybe. Lina: "Sure, sure. 'Course she does. Everyone likes everyone except for fuckin' Goro." Muse: "Oh stop whining, Dad likes you," Roddy said. "And Amari. And Mishka, and Larkin and other people." Hm he should try to be at least kinda nice, probably. "I find you tolerable." There, that was nice enough right? Izzy: Hansel snorted. "Guess that's something." He patted Goro's shoulder. Lina: "Hah. I find you tolerable too, buddy." Goro crossed his arms and glanced up at Hansel. "You got some kind of backup plan for if she fucking bolts the second she lays eyes on me?" Izzy: "She won't." Muse: Roddy grinned a little. Backhanded as it was he'd sorta got a compliment out of Goro. Thought about continuing to needle Goro, but nah, he was trying to be nice (mostly). "Luci seems more the type to just stare at you and not talk back to me," Roddy chipped in. "She's pretty quiet." Lina: Goro hadn't mentioned to Hansel the part about how she'd fucking spelled him to get away from her. He wasn't sure he wanted to now. He grunted wordlessly. Izzy: "It'll be fine. I mean, yeah, she might not uh. Talk to you." He patted Goro's shoulder again. "But it'll be fine." He figured it'd have to be. He was pretty sure Luci'd liked Goro, before, anyway. They tracked her down in one of the Sanctuary's dining halls, where she was clearing the tables after lunch. Hansel walked in first, and she spotted him immediately and paused and stared at him across the room. He raised a hand. She kept just staring. Yep. Seemed about right. Then she spotted Goro, which he figured out by the way her eyes narrowed, and Roddy, because she seemed to relax a bit. He led them over to her -- she set the dishes down and waited, looking a bit wary and suspicious -- and made himself not hug her. "Hey, kid. Just, uh. Y'know. Fuckin' following up." She looked past him to the other two and didn't say anything.(edited) Muse: "Hey Luci!" Roddy said brightly waving. She seemed- well. Roddy didn't know how she seemed but she wasn't screaming at them, which was better than what some people might do so he'd count it on the good side. He stepped around Hansel and pulled Luci into a quick, one-armed hug. She didn't seem to like those as much but Roddy had to do something, otherwise it'd just be awkward. "You're looking- busy. I just tagged along to come visit, we don't talk all that much." January 24, 2019 Lina: Goro gave her a perfunctory wave, then crossed his arms again. He shuffled backwards a little, kept his head down and his shoulders rounded, just to make himself look as nonthreatening as possible. Hell. Izzy: Luci grimaced a little at the hug, and Hansel started to say ah, Roddy, nope, you're not supposed to do that, but once it was over she did smile at him a bit -- kind of forced, maybe, but it was something. Hansel knew she didn't mind Jonn hugging her. Guessed it was the same with Roddy, or getting there. Then she looked at Goro. She shifted her weight, and the staff tucked into her elbow. "How?" she asked, with zero fucking lead-in and her usual blunt tone. "How were you trying to help Hansel and Jonn?" Lina: Damn, she didn't waste any time, did she? Goro supposed that made it easier. "Uh, well. You know, the Sanguines, the gang your brother's running with. They're fuckin'... I don't know what their fucking deal is, but I'm pretty sure they're bad fucking news. I'm trying to figure out a way to get Jonn out. And I figured, y'know, if you were trying to help him or whatever, you might've been working with them too, so I was trying to sniff that out. I mean, figure out if it was true. So I could put a stop to it." He rubbed the back of his neck. Muse: "Hey- I know Goro can be weird and scary, but I believe that he had good intentions at least," Roddy chipped in. Izzy: Luci gave Roddy an uneasy, uncertain look. To Goro, she slowly said, "You're trying to help Jonn. And you thought that -- I might be trying to help him, by helping his gang? Then we would still be on the same side." She glanced at Hansel, and at Roddy again, and shifted. "You behaved as if I were your enemy." Lina: Goro cringed. "Uh. Yeah. I mean, these guys can tell you--" he pointed one thumb each at Roddy and Hansel-- "I kinda do that to everyone. It's nothing personal. But yeah. Sorry." Muse: "Yeah, he does," Roddy chipped in. Which maybe wouldn't be that helpful? "He's been getting better though," Roddy added hastily. "I mean you got an apology, that's an improvement!" Izzy: She stared at Goro expressionlessly. Hansel knew that wasn't a good look, and started to open his mouth to say something to help, but he didn't have any actual fucking clue what that thing would be. Roddy got there first, luckily. She still looked doubtful, but at least it was a look. "Okay," she said to Roddy, then paused, eyes flicking back to Goro, but addressing Roddy again. "Does he apologize and then keep doing the thing he apologized for?" Muse: "Uh," Roddy scratched at the back of his neck. He had to think about that one some. "Weeelllll we've only been getting along for- what? A week? I dunno not long. But I think he's trying?" ...Roddy suspected he was not being as helpful as he wanted to be. He shot Goro an apologetic look and gave a little shrug. Izzy: She frowned and narrowed her eyes. Glanced at Hansel again. He tried to put some sort of look on his face that would say, Listen, Goro fucked up, but he's a good guy, honest. Can we please just all get along. Seemed a bit much for a look to convey, unfortunately. "Are you going to treat me like an enemy again," she asked outright, flatly, "or are we on the same side?" Lina: "We're on the same side, as far as I can tell," Goro said. "I'll try not to be a jerk anymore. Honest to god. One-time thing." Izzy: Luci realized that she was angry. She wrapped her hand around her staff and tapped the end against the floor a couple times, considering why and what to do about it, looking away. When she looked back, she said, "If either of us has any right to be suspicious of the other, it's me. I've known Jonn and Hansel my entire life. You haven't known them a year. Don't fucking doubt my loyalties." That made her feel better. "You're forgiven." She was pretty sure that this was the moment where Hansel -- or Jonn -- would give the other party a hug, but she wasn't going to do that. Lina: "Ah. Alright. I mean--I didn't doubt your loyalties, more your... street sense. I didn't think you'd actually hurt either of them on purpose." Goro looked anxiously around the dining hall. "So, uh. Yeah." Muse: Roddy let out a sigh of relief. Oh good that was over with- and he hadn't horribly messed it up! "So we're all good, all friends again?" Izzy: She narrowed her eyes at him again, but thought of how she'd ruined Roddy's picnic by needling Hansel the entire time. He wanted them to be friends; it seemed very important to him. And she knew it was to Hansel, as well, and it even would be to Jonn. She decided it would not be helpful to say, ah, then you thought I was stupid, and the solution was to badger and interrogate me? She decided it would not be helpful to say that she didn't believe him not doubting her loyalties in the first place. "All good," she said instead. "All friends." Hansel visibly relaxed. Another cleric had come in to take over the job while she'd been speaking with her family (she supposed Goro counted) -- a young man who gave her an eager smiled and nodded her off. They were all always trying to coerce her into socializing more. She shot him a glare and twisted her staff in her hands. Hansel bailed her out. "All right. Should we fuckin' get outta here, or what? You busy?" She shrugged. "I have time." Muse: This was good! Goro was making friends! With Roddy's family! This wouldn't end up being another incident like the picnic. "Well lets hang out then," Roddy said. "Family time! And that includes you Goro." Lina: "Yeah," Goro said slowly. "Hang out..." Izzy: She twisted her staff. "Okay." Hansel looked terribly pleased, and ushered them all together and outside the dining hall. He briefly put a hand on her shoulder, then took it away, and led them to one of the Sanctuary's many little alcoves for reflection and meditation -- a small sitting area with two couches across a low table from each other, under the light of a blue, green, and purple stained glass window. Luci didn't object to Hansel sitting next to her. He was shifting his shield on his back; he did that when he was nervous. She tried to think of something that would help him calm down. "Did you find the leak?" she asked Goro. That likely was not going to do the trick, she realized -- but he did stop fidgeting. Lina: "Sure didn't." Goro relaxed back against the couch, glancing up to admire the stained glass. "Somehow, those Sanguine motherfuckers know things I've only told to maybe five people in my damn life. You were one of those five, and the only one I figured wouldn't have my back--not, not cause I think you're devious, or anything, just 'cause you'd have no reason to." Izzy: She frowned. He wasn't getting this. Or she wasn't. She wasn't sure. "Why wouldn't I have your back?" Muse: Roddy shifted restlessly, looking between the two. They didn't seem to be fighting... but they weren't getting along as well as he'd hoped. Maybe they just had a little more to get out of their systems. Yeah. Roddy'd not butt in- yet. Lina: "Why would you? You don't know me. I'm just some guy who's--" Yeah, don't say banging your dad. "I mean, if you had information on me and you thought it might help Jonn to tell the people he was working for, wouldn't you? You don't have to answer that question." Izzy: She squinted at him. "We're on the same side. I wouldn't sell information on you to our enemy, and Jonn wouldn't accept it, anyway. Even if he didn't like you." She paused. Maybe they didn't realize. "He hates that guild." Lina: "Alright. Yeah. I get that now. I've been confused about some things." Goro slouched, crossing his arms, and tried not to look at any of them directly. Muse: Well- hopefully that settled that bit. Course Goro'd gone and got in a mood. He was always in some sort of mood. Roddy reached over and patted his shoulder briefly before withdrawing. His distraction senses were tingling. "So, have you read that book I gave you for Candlenights yet? Didja like it?" Roddy asked, leaning forwards a bit. Hoping that everyone would go along with the brazen change of subject. Izzy: "Oh." She was fairly sure that she had more to say, but it seemed rude to ignore Roddy. "Um." The book. Right. Different topic entirely. "Yes. I read it. I donated it to the library, here. I'm sure the children will love it," she offered hopefully, in lieu of admitting that she hadn't cared for it. Lina: Goro cringed, eyes darting to Roddy. Muse: Roddy deflated a little. "You didn't like it?" Izzy: "Well -- mm." She looked to Hansel for help. He gave her a slight shrug and raised his eyebrows. "No?" Hansel put in, "S'okay, Roddy. Luci doesn't really do novels and shit. Not in years." "I appreciated the thought," she added, once he'd given her a second to think of the correct response.(edited) Muse: "Oh." Roddy got quiet for a second. He'd tried to pick out a nice book for her. Seemed to like reading and all that. Well- he'd just have to do better next year. Or for her birthday. Say. "When is your birthday?" he asked suddenly. Could try again, then. Izzy: "I don't know." She blinked. Oh. Jonn always remembered, though. He'd mentioned it on Candlenight. "Oh, I think I already had it." She looked to Hansel, assuming he would probably know as well. "Was it ... last week, or so?" "Uh." He looked back blankly. "Fuck. Fuck, it was, huh. Shit. Sorry." Lina: "Not much of a birthday-celebrating family, are we?" Goro offered, hoping to cut the tension. "When's yours, Roddy? You want a party?" Muse: "Yes," Roddy said. "It's July seventeenth." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Used to be same as Amren's- I'd forgot mine so we just celebrated together. Changed it recently. Be the first one I remember that's just- mine, you know?" He hunched his shoulders, feeling a little self-conscious. It was just a day anyway- probably stupid to get all hung up on it. Izzy: "Oh. Remind me to come visit, then," Luci said. "I'll forget." She wondered if there was a way they could get Jonn there, too. "Um. I'll try to remember to get you a gift." Lina: "Maybe Hansel'll bake you a cake," Goro said, and he made eyes at Hansel that hopefully conveyed, Come on, jackass, say you'll bake him a cake. Izzy: "Yeah, fuckin' absolutely," Hansel said without hesitating. "What kinda cake d'you like?" Muse: Roddy grinned excitedly. On second thought he liked this. "All of them!" he said excitedly, throwing his arms up. "But uh. Especially this- caramel chocolate cake that they make over in Calisham. That was really good." Izzy: Hansel grinned. "Yeah, I've had that before. I can do that, kid." He was already planning out how many cakes he could make in one day. All of them, eh? Muse: This was going to be the best birthday ever. Roddy couldn't wait for July now. He grinned excitedly- and then shot up to reach over and give Hansel a quick hug. "You are the best dad ever!" Izzy: Luci blinked at this claim but didn't object to it. She glanced at Goro, shifting away while Roddy hugged Hansel in case she happened to be next. She couldn't really work out if Roddy and Goro were friends or not. Hansel made a soft pssh sound as he hugged Roddy back, but he didn't argue with it either. Muse: Roddy let go and sat back down, grinning. "Don't worry Goro, you're invited too," he said, tugging at his sleeve. "As long as you get me something that is," he teased. Lina: Goro snorted. "Sure thing, kid." Izzy: END Title: Same Side. Summary: Hansel and Roddy accompany Goro to the Sanctuary for him to apologize to Luci. She forgives him and some Family Bonding occurs. Category:Text Roleplay